Distractions
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Pinned against the wall. Temperatures rising. Distractions so tempting... Jashley. OneShot.


_Okay, I've been watching the livevideo to _'He Said She Said' _on YouTube quite a bit, and I've actually just realized what a cute couple Jared and Ashley make, so I decided to do a fanfic. If you haven't already seen it, type in _'He Said She Said Live Chile' _and it comes up with a heap. They're so cute!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the actors!_

Ashley Tisdale could still hear the screaming of the fans out in the audience. She had just finished performing her song 'He Said She Said' and she was buzzing from the adrenaline rush that she usually got from performing in front of thousands of fans. But lately, the buzz hadn't only been coming from performing in front of the thousands of people screaming encouragement. She had been getting it for the boy she had been dancing closely with during the song.

Jared Murillo.

Working with him throughout the tour and getting to know him and dance with him, had made her realize what a sweet, funny guy he was. Vanessa Hudgens, her best-friend, had been the first to realize that Ashley had a crush, but then Monique Coleman and Lucas Grabeel also started teasing her about it, and Ashley was scared that Jared was going to find out.

"You were great, sweetie!" Vanessa squealed as she pushed through people to reach Ashley. "Stop looking so worried!" Vanessa gave Ashley a quick hug as the rest of the dancers walked in. "Everyone loved you!" Vanessa cast a sly glance in dancers direction where Jared was talking to another guy, "_Everyone _loved you," she added with a smug grin. Ashley's eyes widened and she slapped Vanessa on the arm.

"You have been spending too much time with Corbin, you never used to tease people about stuff like that!" Ashley moaned. "That's just my luck!" Vanessa lifted her eyebrows in amusement as she saw Jared look across at Ashley with the same look Ashley got in her eyes when she was talking about him.

"Hey, hun, just tell him," Vanessa said in a low voice. Ashley was about to answer when she felt someone ruffle her hair.

"Sup, Tisdale," Jared said with a grin. "You did great out there!" Ashley blushed slightly and smiled up at him.

"Thanks—so did you!" Ashley told him. She glanced to where Vanessa had been standing, but her Filipino friend had disappeared. Ashley wasn't sure whether to thank her or curse her when she saw her later on.

"Yeah, I know," Jared said with a mock smug look on his face. Ashley laughed and whacked him lightly on the arm. "Hey! So now you're abusing me, aye?!" He cried and grabbed her hand. She pretended to hit him with her other hand, but he caught that as well. She suddenly realized that was backed against the wall and that the room had become empty.

That wasn't surprising, since everyone was getting ready for the next act.

Ashley looked up at Jared and realized with a start that his eyes had changed dramatically. They had been so playful before, and now they looked sincere and serious as he looked down at her. Ashley's breathing caught in her throat as he leaned down slightly, his breath tickling her nose and cheeks.

"What are you gonna do now?" He asked softly. Ashley realized that he was still holding her hands. She blushed again and felt herself go hot all over. "Huh, Tisdale, what you gonna do?" Ashley licked her lips nervously.

"Distract you," she heard herself say as she leaned up and kissed him quickly on the mouth. When she pulled back, she realized that Jared hadn't let go of her wrists. In fact, he had moved even closer to her, so that his torso was pushing against hers. Ashley blinked up at him.

"That distraction didn't work," he mumbled as he leaned his forehead against hers. Ashley stared up into his eyes and licked her lips again. Suddenly, his lips were on hers again and his hands left her wrists, and wrapped her waist, pulling her away from the wall and into him. Ashley's hands went to his well-toned torso as she kissed him.

"Is anyone else in here?" Someone's voice said. "Hey, you guys—oh!" Kenny Ortega lifted his eyebrows as Ashley and Jared pulled apart and blushed furiously. "Okay, um…save that for _after _the show, guys, we need you for the next performance!" Kenny said and then quickly left.

"Ah, um…" Ashley licked her lips quickly and glanced up at Jared.

"I wouldn't mind you...'distracting' me after the show," he told her with a cheeky grin as he leaned down and kissing her on the cheek once more. Ashley blushed and followed him out of the room.

_So, tell me what you think!!!_


End file.
